bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BOM30: Ostateczne sprowadzenie
Part 1 Dzień był słoneczny. Pierwszy raz deszcz Apocalipsusa przestał padać. Demon popatrzył na niebo i śnieżnobiałe chmury. Kolorowy widok. Widok słońca. Drażnił go. Wyszedł ze swego leża i zwrócił się do Oroshu, który był w trakcie kucia oręża. Po wydostaniu się z Czarnej Sfery, zbudował sobie kuźnię na wysokim płaskowyżu, z dala od wszystkiego i wszystkich. - To ty odwołałeś Kashara? – spytał w końcu Kapcios - Tak, denerwowała mnie ta pogoda – oparł Cyrus – Poza tym, nie widziałem słońca przez lata. Żyłem w ciemnościach wystarczająco długo. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam to 700 ludzkich lat. - Tobie jestem w stanie wybaczyć samowolę - Wiem, już wiele razy to robiłeś - W sumie racja, ale to nie z naszej winy jesteśmy różni. Ważne jednak, że stoimy po tej samej stronie - Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz kim jestem – przerwał nagle Cyrus – Jestem ifrytem, nie demonem. Często moi bracia się z wami utożsamiają, ale jesteśmy tylko podgatunkiem dżinów. - Moja rasa przecież także nie ma prawa nazywać się demonami. To tylko nazwa nadana przez niczego nieświadomych, przestraszonych ludzi. Przywódcy zaczęła się jednak podobać, aż w końcu spotkaliśmy prawdziwych... - Tutaj jest twój świat, Apocalipsus – odezwał się po minucie ciszy Oroshu – Nebiros nic ci nie może zrobić - Nieważne, skończ tylko szybko z tym żelastwem, bo chcę przywołać ponownie Kashara – powiedział demon wracając do swojego „domu”. Przechadzając się korytarzem jaskini, natknął się na odłamane ostrze Executii. Podniósł je, po czym się zamyślił. Ponownie ruszył w drogę miażdżąc ostrze w dłoni – Była świetnym narzędziem. Nawet sądziła, że mam jakieś odczucia, które zna. Była wierna, ale cóż, powinna była wiedzieć, że obietnice takich jak ja są nic nie warte, a przynajmniej dla śmieci… Przeszedł dalej. Jego kryjówka im dalej w głąb, tym bardziej zdawała się być z czarnej rudy. W końcu doszedł do swojego tronu. Usiadł na nim wygodnie i zaczął za pomocą woli przywoływać w swoim umyśle różne obrazy, dla rozrywki. Coś jak telewizor z tą różnicą, że to właśnie on decydował co chce oglądać, oraz z kiedy. Najbardziej lubił oglądać wyginięcie dinozaurów, bo uwielbiał widok śmierci i zniszczenia. Szybko jednak jego zabawa została przerwana, gdy wpadł do komnaty Obłok. - Szefie - zaczął - Wyczuwam potężne zaburzenia mocy - Potężne dla ciebie - wymamrotał demon - Ale dla mnie są tak słabe, że nawet ich nie czuję - Bynajmniej, ale to na pewno cię zainteresuje - dodał Obłok z akcentem, aby zaciekawić swojego przywódcę - Czy ruchy tych robali, które zmiażdżę prędzej czy później mogą być interesujące? - zdziwił się Apocalipsus - Bynajmniej, Trzeci Nighterus zbliża się właśnie do rzeczywistości. Hmm, zbliża się to nieodpowiednie słowo, wdziera się używając naprawdę potężnych nakładów energii. Rozrywa szczelinę, w której został umieszczony - Jeden dodatkowy, nic nieznaczący śmieć - stwierdził demon - Nic interesującego - Bynajmniej nie, dowiedziałem się o paru ciekawych sprawach, gdy szpiegowałem tych ludków - powiedział Obłok pełen dumy - Ten dzieciak trzyma w sobie pewnego znajomego pod pieczęcią - Dodatkowy śmieć do usunięcia? - Ten znajomy, który powalił Nebirosa - rzekł niewidzialny człowiek z irytacją - Oraz jeszcze jedno. Ma w sobie spuściznę - On? - Nie, latająca kaczka zagłady, tak ten dzieciak! Part 2 Otworzyłem oczy. Pierwsze co zobaczyłem ponownie w ciele, to był widok BakuGalaxy. Twarze kochanych znajomych od razu zmotywowały mnie do wstania oraz uśmiechu. Zatem wróciłem do żywych. Jeszcze nie do końca panowałem nad swoim ciałem. Nie mogłem za bardzo wstać. Kayden wiedział o tym, więc przecisnął się przez resztę przyjaciół, aby mi pomóc. Zerox zaś uderzył we mnie bardzo małą wiązką energii elektrycznej. Pobudził moje nerwy, które dopiero zaczynały funkcjonować. Drugi Inuictus zaczął mnie prowadzić do fotelu. Przyjaciele obserwowali moje bardzo niepewne kroki. W końcu udało mi się dojść. Usiadłem i zacząłem dochodzić do siebie. Wciąż jeszcze do końca nie byłem w pełni świadomy. Nie potrafiłem się odezwać, a nawet za bardzo myśleć. Przede mną pojawił się Generał. - No, przeszliście samego siebie - pochwalił ekipę - Udało się wam go sprowadzić - Najtrudniejsze było zogniskowanie całej energii, którą wsadziliśmy - powiedział Gotfryd przypatrując się mi dokładnie - Pomimo nadmiaru, twoje ciało jak na razie nie okazuje żadnych wad, czy defektów jak poprzednie - Na razie nie - odezwałem się. Próbowałem ponownie wstać, jednak szybko spadłem na siedzisko - Boli mnie głowa, to pewnie przez ściągnięcie ze szczeliny Nagle podszedł do mnie Zerox, wręczając mi moje stare wyposażenie. Dał mi Ostrze Zmierzchu, Płaszcz Hexproofa oraz czarny kamień. Katshamand zdziwił się na ten widok, żując swoją obrzydliwą gumę do żucia. - Skąd macie Broń Nighterusa? - spytał - Gdy ja wyruszyłem po ostatni składnik, Lance ściągnął do siebie Mag Mela i zabrał mu miecz oraz uwięził - wytłumaczył dawny dyktator - Jeśli chcecie to możemy sobie z nim porozmawiać - zaproponował Ortaar, jednak szybko przerwała mu moja chwilo utrata przytomności. Padłem na ziemię z wcześniejszym krzykiem. Nikt nie wiedział co się dzieje. Wstałem jednak po kilku sekundach. - Co jest? - pytali przyjaciele - Co się dzieje? - Nie mam pojęcia, ukazała mi się nagle jakaś dziwna postać, której światło nie może rozświetlić - opisywałem co zobaczyłem - Stała w ogniu zniszczonych miast, a obok niej drużyna Nebirosa, wraz z nim samym. - Ehh, jeśli dobrze mi się wydaje, to Bane próbuje namieszać ci w głowie - spekulował Zerox - Uważaj, bo podstępem będzie chciał cię zwieść - Tak tak. A tak poza tym, czy reszta planu także przebiega pomyślnie? - Chwila, co? - przerwała nagle Alex - Reszta planu? Także pomyślnie? - powtarzała Tanaki - O co tu chodzi? - Powiem tak, dacie się pokonać tej żółtej puszce nie było do końca wynikiem jego zapału podczas walki - tłumaczyłem się patrząc na ich powątpiewające twarze - Ostatnie wiele wydarzeń było realizowanym przez Zeroxa naszym planem pokonania Apocalipsusa BakuGalaxy wyszło, niektórzy nawet wybiegli. Nie dziwiło mnie to, nie zwykli, że są osoby, które mogą przewidzieć z dużą dokładnością i planować w taki sposób, aby wszystko potoczyło się po ich myśli. Chodziło oczywiście o sprawy dotyczące całego świata. Użyłem Oka Feniksa. Jego moc była silniejsza, bo drużyna Generała zogniskowała jego moc, dzięki czemu mogłem korzysać z niego bez większych konsekwencji. Kierowałem ciałem za pomocą mojego atrybutu. Było mi łatwiej w ten sposób, gdyż moje nerwy nadal dopiero zaczynały funkcjonować. Zacząłem podążać w stronę przyjaciół, jednak nagle się zawachałem. Nigdy nie lubiłem się narzucać i nauczyłem się przyjmować odrzucenie przez innych już we wczesnych latach życia. Zwróciłem się w stronę Kaydena, który także okazał się być tym zszokowany. Patrzył na mnie z obrzydzeniem. Odwrócił się i poszedł do laboratorium. Generał postanowił się nie wtrącać i ze swoimi udał się do oddzielnego pokoju. Aeopathila również gdzieś odeszła. Został tylko Zerox. Położył rękę na moim ramieniu. - Dobrze zrobiłeś, że wyznałeś im prawdę - powiedział - Czas leczy rany. A twoi przyjaciele na pewno ci przebaczą, tak jak ja ci przebaczyłem już dawno to co robiłeś - Całe życie byłem przygotowywany do tej, jedynej walki, gdyby mój mistrz nadal żył, on by odpierał groźbę Apa tak długo, jak wymagałoby moje szkolenie - użalałem się nad losem - Muszę planować i działać w konspiracji, aby wygrać z tym co się tu wyprawia. Szkoda tylko, że moje potrzeby ściągnęły ich do tego miejsca... - To oni tutaj przyszli - tłumaczył mnie, jednakże szybko mu przerwałem - Złe czyny zawsze będą złe bez względu na motywy, Zeroxie. Wiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale ze mną to nie takie proste, wiesz przecież. Mniejsza, skoro już wszystko praktycznie gotowe, czas zrealizować drugi etap planu, najpierw pokonanie tej bestii, później zostanie okrzykniętym zdrajcą etc... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex